1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to television projection systems. In particular, this invention is directed to television projection systems for providing an enlarged image on a remotely located screen from a standard television image producer. More in particular, this invention relates to a television projection system which includes an extended housing member having a predetermined contour for optimizing the image being emitted from the television screen for projection through a single lens element.
2. Prior Art
Television projection systems for producing enlarged television images on remotely located projection screens are known in the art. Some prior art television projection systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,085 provide for an optical housing placed in front of the television set and a reversing switch mechanism located on the television set for inverting and reversing the image. However, such prior art systems provide for a plurality of optical lenses for projecting the image onto a remote screen. Such objective lens systems are generally complex and utilize the multiplicity of lens elements to provide the necessary image. The plurality of lens elements have a degrading effect on the final optical properties of the image being projected onto a remote screen. The housing containing the optical lens system of such prior art designs are not optimally contoured for utilizing the emitted image from the television cathode ray screen in an optically optimal manner.
In some other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,072, an inverting switch mechanism is utilized in conjunction with a light funnel housing to project images on a remote screen from a television set. However, the television sets of such prior systems are wired to provide the inverting and reversing of the image passing from the television screen and there is no switch mechanism for inversion and reversal of the television set screen at the discretion of the user.
Other types of television projection systems for producing enlarged images are generally directed to complicated optical systems which utilize a number of mirror elements, as well as lens elements to provide the appropriate projection image. Such systems are complicated in nature and are generally incorporated into housing systems which do not allow the user to view the television set in a normal fashion.
In some other prior television projection systems, the television set must be inverted to provide the appropriate projection on a remote screen. Such systems do not permit the television set to be utilized in a normal fashion without inverting the entire television set.